OMG! My Boy is a Bishounen
by Acheronta lachesis
Summary: Sekali lagi! Aku datang kemari untuk melamar murid terbaik hokage Konoha. Lalu kenapa aku di tuding pedang dan di paksa bertarung!/"Mungkin saya harus mengundang anda untuk mandi di onsen dulu, Sasuke-san. Supaya anda bisa menilai saya pantas atau tidak jikalau di panggil 'Hime'"/ "Cih, aku mau dia."/ SasuNaru. Penasaran? Cekidot


Disclaimer : Yare yare… Boleh kugantikan posisimu itu Masashi-senpai?+_+#dibanting

Naruto just belong to Mas-Kis. Okey? Don't hesitant it. Danger!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Pair : SasuNaru*nyengir slight GaaNaru

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje,-semoga tidak- jelek, minna pasti kecewa#coret, dan author-manis- dari fic ini suka mengiba, for shounen ai content.

Summary : Sekali lagi! Aku datang kemari untuk melamar murid terbaik hokage Konoha. Lalu kenapa aku di tuding pedang dan di paksa bertarung?!/"Mungkin saya harus mengundang anda untuk mandi di onsen dulu, Sasuke-san. Supaya anda bisa menilai saya pantas atau tidak jikalau di panggil 'Hime'"/ "Cih, aku mau dia."/ SasuNaru. Penasaran? Cekidot^^

By : Acheronta lachesis

Title : OMG! My Boy is a Bishounen

A/N: Eum,, Ache minta maaf karena ff Ache yang REVEAL hancur total ~,~ dan Ache benar-benar terpuruk karena nggak ada yang respon,, jadi Ache merasa nggak pantas membalas satu-satunya review yang ada disana… sekali lagi,, Gomenasai..

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan luas di tengah kediaman Senju Tsunade, hokage Konoha yang masih menjabat. Di tempat kami, penguasa tertinggi di sebut hokage. Dan wanita cantik berusia lima puluh tahunan ini adalah hokage. Beliau sangat hebat dalam ilmu medis, tapi juga penuh wibawa ketika memimpin. Beliau pasti punya ketangkasan tersendiri sehingga para leluhur memilihnya menjadi hokage. Dan hokage adalah jabatan seumur hidup. Sehingga menjadi murid hokage adalah keistimewaan yang luar biasa, apalagi kalau bisa menjadi murid terbaiknya.

Nah, kedatanganku kemari untuk melamar murid terbaik yang dimiliki hokage. Berhubung ayahku adalah kepala keamanan dan seorang pemimpin klan, aku jadi punya tiket khusus di sini. Kedatanganku dan keluarga beserta para petinggi Konoha di sambut baik oleh hokage. Di jamu dengan makanan yang lezat dan sekarang kami di sini untuk menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan. Ruangan tanpa atap ini kuyakini sebagai tempat latihan beladiri. Kami duduk bersila mengitari arena pertunjukkan ini. Begitupun Tsunade-sama dan petiggi Konoha.

Murid-murid Tsunade-sama pun duduk berjejer di sisi kirinya, tapi aku tak tahu mana gadis yang akan kulamar. Sebenarnya ayah yang menyuruhku melamar murid hokage dan aku pun setuju. Umurku sudah 18 tahun dan pemuda seusiaku sudah menikah bahkan punya anak. Apalagi, menurut rumor, murid hokage cantik-cantik. Ya, kuakui mereka memang cantik. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mampu menarik perhatianku. Oh, atau mungkin murid terbaik hokage akan menunjukkan keahlian beladirinya padaku? Dan sekarang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil? Itu kemungkinan yang paling tepat.

Lalu bagamana jika aku tidak tergetar ketika melihat gadis itu? Terserahlah. Di suruh menikah, ya aku menikah.

"Nah, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan keahlian pedangmu pada calon ayah mertuamu?" tanya Tsunade-sama. Dan aku hampir meloncat kalau saja tak ingat posisiku sekarang. Tadi Tsunade-sama bilang 'calon ayah mertua', itu artinya lamaranku di terimma bukan?! Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku berharap agar acara lamaran ini segera berakhir. Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya keramaian. Kupandangi pria paruh baya yang di tunjuk hokage-EKH?! Bahaya! Ini sangat gawat! Calon ayah mertuaku memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu, bagaimana kalau,, bagaimana kalau… anak laki-lakiku nanti memiliki rambut dengan warna norak seperti itu?! Tidak. Sial! Aku jadi meragukan tindakanku melamar gadis ini. Bagaimana ini?

"Sasuke,, bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi kemampuan Naruto bermain pedang?" interupsi hokage.

"Baik." Sahutku mau tak mau.

Naruto… jadi itu nama gadis yang akan kujadikan istri? Namanya menarik. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Sementara seseorang dengan hakama hitam yang di lapisi dengan serangkaian baju besi pelindung, biasa di gunakan untuk perang, memasuki ruangan sembari menenteng dua bilah pedang. Dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda tanpa poni. Sejumput rambut membingkai wajahnya yang manis tapi… manly? Apa calon istriku ini tomboy? Rambutnmya lumayan panjang, jika di gerai mungkin sampai pantat. Tubuhnya kecil, tentu saja, dan tinggi. Waw,, hampir menyamai tinggiku. Aku hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Dan mata biru langitnya begitu indah… Oh, dia berbeda sekali dengan calon mertuaku. Apa mungkin dia anak angkat? Akan kutanyakan itu nanti. Dia memberiku pedang dan aku menerimanya. Sempat kurasakan jemarinya yang lembut, mengesankan.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Kau'kan melamar murid terbaikku, jadi aku ingin bertanya sedikit."

"Silahkan." sahutku datar.

"Muridku lumayan hebat dalam mengatur strategi perang. Saat pemilihan jendral nanti aku akan mengusulkannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan mendukungnya atau melarangnya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak boleh ikut perang. Setelah menikah, dia harus menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kami nanti." jawabku sembari memandangnya. Naruto mengernyit tak suka mendengar kata-kataku, tentu saja. Lihat matanya yang liar itu, aku yakin dia adalah gadis pembangkang. Jiwa petarungnya cukup tinggi. Pasti sangat menyenangkan menjadi suaminya, beruntungnya aku. "Kalaupun dia rindu dengan pertarungan, dia bisa berlatih denganku."tawarku.

"Kau dengar itu, Hime? Pertimbangkan lagi lamaran pemuda tampan ini."ucap Tsunade.

Naruto tak menyahut, dia masih memandangku sengit seolah tak suka jika aku menatapnya. Apa? Aku hanya ingin mengamati calon istriku. Apa itu salah?

Akhirnya Tsunade-sama memberi intruksi untuk memulai emm,, pertandingan pedang ini. Naruto membungkuk dan aku pun membalas salamnya. Naruto memandangku lagi seolah berkata,"Apa kau siap?". Aku pun mengangguk. Tanpa jeda, Naruto mengayunkan pedang ke atas kepalaku. Traanng…berhasil kutahan. Apa-apaan tenaga kuda ini? Gadisku sangatlah kuat.

Tak berhasil membelah kepalaku, dia coba menebas leherku. Kutangkis. Naruto coba lukai tubuhku yang lain. Dan yang kulakukan hanya menghindari serangannya yang mematikan. Cih, apa dia berniat membunuhku? Aku kewalahan dengan kecerdikannya mencari titik lemahku. Yang terdengar hanya gumaman beberapa orang, suara pedang yang saling bertemu, dan deru nafasku yang memburu. Naruto sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ekspresimnya masih seriur sama seperti tadi.

"Hei-hei,,, tunggu sebentar,Hime. Jangan menyerangku terus menerus. Aku juga ingin mencoba pertahananmu."protesku. Tiba-tiba gerakan Naruto berhenti, dia menatapku heran sembari melangkah mundur. Ada apa? Kuperhatikan wajah semua orang menunjukkan ekspresi kegelian yang di tahan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hime',Sasuke?" desis Itachi.

"Huh? Memangnya salah kalau aku memanggil calon istriku dengan sebutan 'Hime'?" tanyaku balik sembari memandang Naruto. Dan pecahlah tawa yang mereka tahan sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Apa yang lucu? Tou-san mengeratkan giginya sementara kaa-san memandangku dengan ekspresi takut bercampur khawatir. Dan Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hem,, mungkin saya harus mengundang anda untuk mandi di onsen dulu, Sasuke-san. Supaya anda bisa menilai saya pantas atau tidak jikalau di panggil 'Hime'."sahut Naruto

Sekarang aku merasa menciut, menjadi semakin kecil, sekecil sebuah titik, tapi tak kunjung menghilang. Berasa aku adalah manusia paling bodoh sedunia. Suara Naruto-meskipun belum berat- tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai suara gadis. Dia laki-laki sama sepertiku. Jadi? Aku tertarik pada laki-laki? Shit! Ini sangat memalukan. Apa-apaan aku ini?

"Kau melamarku, tapi tidak tahu siapa aku?!" pekik gadis dengan rambut merah muda di jajaran paling kanan Tsunade-sama.

"Kau boleh pergi, Naruto." titah Tsunade-sama. Naruto membungkuk padanya lalu pergi.

Baiklah… suasana mulai menegang sekarang.

RulesRulesRulesRulesRules_OMG! My Boy is a Bishounen_RulesRulesRulesRulesRules

Langit senja menampakkan warna lembayung dengan aksen hitam dari mendung yang menggantung. Suram. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tampilan wajah sempurna tanpa cela milik pemuda dengan rambut raven yang mencuat ke atas itu. Ia melangkah gontai melewati kios-kios dagangan yang di dominasi oleh penjual makanan. Sesekali matanya melirik dengan tidak berminat. Membuat masalah dengan seorang hokage berakibat fatal untuknya. Ya, tentu saja lamarannya waktu itu dibatalkan, dan keluarganya harus meminta maaf secara formal pada keluarga Haruno. Tentunya dengan datang ke kediaman Haruno. Parahnya lagi, Sasuke sengaja dipermalukan di sana. Sepulang dari sana Sasuke yang biasa dipuja-puja punya julukan baru, Sasu-Gay, dan dilontarkan oleh sang putri sendiri. Poor Sasuke~~

"Ahahaha,,, hentikan, itu tidak lucu Konohamaru. Cukup. Buwahahahaha… sudah. Hahahaha." Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah sibuk berjongkok memegangi perutnya yang kegelian, melihat bocah laki-laki yang menjewer pipinya sendiri ke udara sambil terus bicara. Rambutnya yang panjang jatuh terburai hampir menyentuh tanah dan sebagian berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Di siram cahaya matahari senja membuatnya seakan berpendar rendah bagai malaikat di sore yang mendung. Menciptakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak urung Sasuke pun terpesona pada pria pirang itu-lagi.

"Mwannhanyha yanggh twidhak lwucwu nhaarwuu-nhiii? Lhihhatt,, awkhu shaangggat thamphan…" si bocah yang di panggil Konohamaru sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan aksinya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Khuh,, ahahhahahahhahaha." tawa si pirang kian membahana. Terpingkal sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Baiklah,, aku berhenti." Ujar Konohamaru. "Hahahahaha." si pirang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. "Hei,, sudah! Berhenti tertawa! Cara tertawamu itu jelek sekali, Naru-nii!"

"Fhuh,, salah siapa tadi membuatku tertawa."gerutu Naruto sembari berdiri dan mengacak surai hitam Konohamaru.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat. Sontak Naruto dan Konohamaru menoleh padanya. "Eh, pffh,, ehem, gomen… Anda bukannya Sasuke-san yang beberapa waktu lalu melamar Sakura-san?" tanya Naruto yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Hn. Bisa bicara berdua?"

"Tentu."jawab Naruto dengan riang.

NARUTO POV

Damn! Harusnya tak kuterima saja ajakannya itu, jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya. Jalan-jalan di pasar alam tanpa bicara sama sekali. Kenapa sih orang ini begitu dingin? Lalu apa maunya mengajakku bicara? Ya ampun,,, aku lapar.

"Anda mau bicara apa, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku dengan tidak sabaran. Dia hanya melirikku sekilas lalu, "Hn." Keluarlah kata-kata-yang bahkan tidak bisa di sebut kata- keramat dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya. Gahhhh! Aku harus segera pulang.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting saya pulang saja."gumamku lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"T-Tentu saya mau. Tapi Sasuke-san diam saja dari tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?" ugh, suasananya makin tidak enak. Aku berani bertaruh kalau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bicara apapun.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan kata-kata –san, saya, dan anda? Aku risih mendengarnya."

"Tidak bisa,, saya adalah bawahan, jadi tetap harus menghormati anda, Sasuke-san."tolakku dengan halus. Ini memang sudah peraturan, kalau aku melanggar, aku bisa dihukum gantung. Sebagai prajurit aku harus sadar diri dengan status sosialku.

"Bawahan?"

"Saya seorang prajurit."sahutku. Dia duduk di sebuah balok kayu dan memandangku dengan engg,, apa sih?! Mau pamer ketampanan?! Cih. Aku bukan gay sepertimu, Sa-su-ke-te-me.

"Jadi benar kau laki-laki?"ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi dia masih meragukan jenis kelaminku, hah?! Ini penghinaan.

"Apa?! Kau masih tidak percaya juga, heh?! Dimana sopan santunmu tuan muda?! Jelas-jelas aku pria!"sengitku. Kulihat raut terperanjat bertengger diwajahnya sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis sambil memandangku. Gila! Dekat-dekat dengan gay bisa membuatku gila. Wajahku memanas melihat senyum anehnya itu. Apa yang terjadi padaku?!

"Begitu ya? Menarik melihat ekspresimu yang lain. Kurasa aku harus selalu menggodamu, Naruto."

"A-Apa?!" Tidak. Aku sudah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari iblis.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Nah, nah! Itu dia, pasti ujung-ujungnya begini. Kucengkram kerah kimononya dan kutarik dirinya mendekat. Aku benci dikatai sebagai perempuan! Rambutku memang panjang, wajahku memang manis, dan tubuhku kecil tidak begitu berotot, tapi setidaknya aku punya 'itu' sehingga aku jelas-jelas seorang pria.

"Aku laki-laki, TEME! Dan aku bukan gay sepertimu! Jadi jawabannya… tidak, terima kasih." desisku sinis.

"Aku juga."

"Hah?"

"Aku bukan gay, Dobe!"

"D-do-be? Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh?! Punya hak apa kau?!" sentakku. Dan perlu ingat, kami sudah keluar dari kawasan pasar. Tempat ini juga sepi. Dia mengangkat bahu sok tak peduli.

"Kau pun mengataiku brengsek tadi. Sebut saja balas dendam, dobe."

"Cih,, Teme. Teme. Baka teme! Apa maksudmu kau bukan gay? Kau menyukai pria'kan?"

"Oh ya? Seingatku tadi, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, dobe. Aku hanya menawarimu jadi pacarku. Itu saja, tidak lebih."sahutnya dengan nada ngajak berantem.

"Ekh?! Emm,, m-memang benar sih. Tapi'kan,, sama saja, teme. Itu-"

"Yakin tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tidak menyesal? Aku bangsawan kaya lho."

"Tapi kau gila. Tidak akan."

"Aku tidak segila kelihatannya. Lagipula aku tampan."

"Bukan cuma kau saja, aku juga tampan."sanggahku. Dia mangut-mangut.

"Tapi kau lebih cocok disebut manis."

"Aku bukan perempuan! Sial, harus dengan cara apa aku bisa membuatmu berhenti merayu, teme?!"

"Mudah. Jadi pacarku dan cium aku."

"Ogah! Males banget! Dasar SasuTemeGay!"

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria, kecuali kau."

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Menyingkir! Aku harus pulang sekarang."gerutuku sembari berjalan menjauh. Dia menghadangku dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tetap bersikukuh untuk menggodaku. Sial. Sial. Sial. Apalagi yang akan dikatakannya?!

"Uzumaki-san!" pekik seseorang dari kejauhan. Berbalik, kulihat Hayate berlari tergesa-gesa menyusulku. Dia langsung membungkuk padaku dan Sasuke.

"Eto,, Kyuubi-sama meminta anda segera kembali kerumah, ada perubahan rencana penyergapan."tutur Hayate.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa hubungan Naruto dengan Kyuubi-san? Dan penyergapan? Akan ada perang?" tanya Sasuke beruntun. Gawat! Sasuke bisa tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ya?

"Benar, perang dengan Suna. Mereka berani memasuki wilayah Konoha tanpa ijin dan mengambil hasil alam Konoha, Sasuke-san. Naruto-sama adalah adik Kyuubi-sama. Saya permisi dulu."

"Apa? Jadi kau ini…," Sasuke menggatung kalimatnya. Aku memandangnya nervous.

"Aku hanya bawahannya, teme."

"Kau Jendral Besar Konoha, Naruto. Itu bukan prajurit. Itu bukan sembarang jabatan."

"T-Tidak, itu bukan apa-apa. Ahahahaha,, sudah lupakan. Tidak penting koq. Sudah ya,, aku mau pulang."

Dan dengan itu pun aku segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dalam mode shock. Ugh,, syukurlah aku selamat. Dia benar-benar sudah gila,, bisa-bisanya memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju ke ruang rapat. Disana sudah ada Hokage dan seluruh petinggi Konoha, dan rapatnya sudah di mulai. Beberapa orang terus terang merasa jengah dengan tingkah penduduk Suna, ingin menyerang mereka. Yah, sebenarnya perhelatan antara Suna dan Konoha bukanlah hal baru. Sejak aku lahir, ada saja yang membuat kedua desa besar ini berselisih. Para tetua ingin menyingkirkan Suna. Hei, tapi ini'kan sudah waktunya yang muda untuk ikut bertukar pikiran?

"Apakah harus ada perang?"tanyaku lirih. Semua orang memandangku tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto? Tentu saja. Ini masalah kehormatan desa kita. Tidak'kah kau melihat bahwa mereka sedang mengejek kita?"cerca Hiruzen-sama. Aku menunduk. Bukan menyerah, tapi berfikir. Perang dingin ini harus segera diakhiri, tapi bukan dengan perang juga, bukan dengan pertumpahan darah. Ku angkat wajahku dan menatap Hokage.

"Nah, ide apa lagi yang akan di ungkap Naruto?"ujar Danzou-sama dengan nada meremehkan.

"Begini Danzou-sama, jika kita melakukan penyergapan maka yang akan terjadi berikutnya adalah usaha balas dendam Suna kepada kita. Lalu Konoha akan membalas balik, dan Suna pun demikian-"

"Seperti yang sudah terjadi saat ini. Semua orang juga tahu itu, Naruto. Perang di antara Konoha dan Suna memang tidak akan pernah berakhir,"serobot Tsunade-sama.

"Supaya lekas berakhir, kita harus luluh lantakkan Suna beserta seluruh penduduknya. Agar lingkaran balas dendam terputus di situ."usul Kyuubi-nii. Hampir semua yang ada di ruangan ini mangut-mangut setuju.

"Pertama, kita harus bunuh Kazekage muda itu dulu. Kurasa Naruto bisa mengatasi yang satu ini, kau juga bisa mengolesi pedangmu dengan racun buatanku, Naruto."tutur Orochimaru-sama.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan ini yang saya maksud'kan. Begini, kenapa kita tidak mencoba berdamai dengan Suna?". "Ahahahaha! Kau sudah lihat sendiri Jendral Besar, kita punya banyak surat perdamaian dengan Suna. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berguna."tandas Shikaku-san.

"Maksud saya perdamaian yang lebih erat lagi. Seperti menikah'kan orang paling penting di Konoha dengan orang paling penting di Suna. Sehingga tidak akan ada peselisihan lagi di antara Suna dan Konoha. Benar. Kita akan benar-benar berdamai dengan cara ini. Tidak perlu ada pembunuhan." Tuturku berapi-api. Tak ada yang menyahut, semua mengerutkan kening. Aku tahu ini sangat sulit di terima, tentu saja karena pengaruh dendam mereka.

"Gila. Ini ide gila. Mana mungkin kita bisa menikah'kan orang nomor satu dari Suna dan orang nomor satu dari Konoha. Perbedaan umur mereka sangatlah jauh."gumam Hiruzen-sama.

"Aku mengagumi rasa kemanusiaanmu itu, Naruto. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau menikah. Apalagi dengan bocah itu."sengit Tsunade-sama.

"Bukan-"ucapanku terpotong lagi.

"Saya setuju dengan usul Naruto. Tidak perlu perang. Sudah cukup waktu 3 abad untuk perang, sekarang saatnya damai. Dan, tidak perlu anda juga yang harus menikah, Tsunade-sama."tutur Shikamaru, aku pun bernafas lega. Syukurlah ada yang setuju.

"Itu benar, saya juga setuju dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sekarang kita hanya perlu mencari orang penting selain Tsunade-sama. Tentunya yang bisa menarik perhatian kazekage itu. Kita tidak mau di tolak hanya karena calon mempelainya tidak memenuhi selera Kazekage'kan?"usul Itachi-san.

"Lalu siapa yang pantas? Hem…"gumam Kakashi-san. Aku tahu mereka tidak sepenuhnya setuju, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak membantah.

"Baiklah,, aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"tanya Tsunade-sama. Para tetua hanya mengangguk.

Tok, tok, tok. Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dan tak lama kemudian di buka. Hayate muncul dari balik pintu dan segera _ojigi_. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Darurat. Suna mengirim penyusup dan menyerang daerah perbatasan secara terang-terangan."kata Hayate. Tsunade-sama mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Dia marah. Itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.

"Rencana perjodohan batal. Kita perang malam ini." Tandas Tsunade-sama.

"Tunggu Tsunade-sama, jangan terbawa emosi dulu. Bukankah tadi kita sudah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menghancurkan Suna? Membunuh Kazekagenya dulu, lalu merebut kekuasaan Suna secara telak."ujar Kyuubi-nii. Cih, dia selalu punya akal licik.

"Jelaskan dengan cepat Kyuu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."desak Itachi-san.

"Buat Naruto menikah dengan Kazegake, lalu bunuh dia saat malam pertama, otomatis Naruto akan menjadi Kazekage. Lalu kita manipulasi system pemerintahannya supaya sebagian besar hasil tambang Suna menjadi milik kita. Kita buat Suna miskin dan membuat semua penduduknya pindah ke Konoha. Lalu Suna tinggal kenangan sekaligus tambang uang kita."tutur Kyuubi-nii. Gila. Apa harus aku?! Kenapa aku?!

"Tapi Naruto laki-laki."sanggah Shikamaru.

"Rasanya aku mengerti. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan yang jadi pengantinnya, yang penting orang itu cukup tangguh untuk membunuh si Kazekage. Begitu bukan?"tanya Itachi-san dan di balas anggukan oleh Kyuubi-nii.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Kyuubi."ucap Hiruzen-sama.

"Benar, tidak masalah. Lagipula Naruto sudah mirip perempuan. Tinggal pakai bedak dia sudah cantik." Tsunade-sama pun mengangguk.

"Tidak. Ini menjatuhkan harga diri saya."protesku lirih.

"Kau adalah Jendral Besar Naruto, kau lakukan ini demi desamu, demi tanah kelahiranmu, bukan demi yang lain Naruto. Hanya demi desa kita."tutur Jiraiya-sensei. Tanpa kesadaran penuh, aku pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"tanya Tsunade-sama.

"Setuju." Sahut semua dengan mantap.

"Baiklah,, sudah diputuskan. Shikaku dan Kakashi ikut aku ke tempat perbatasan, kita sampai'kan lamaran Konoha."titah sang Hokage.

Naruto berjalan keluar ruang rapat dirumahnya itu dengan gontai. Setelah rapat bubar dia tidak langsung kembali kekamarnya, melainkan diceramahi sang kakak terlebih dahulu. Tentang kepulangannya yang terlambat, juga insiden memalukan 'ditembak uchiha'. Kenapa bukan sang ayah atau ibu yang menceramahi Naruto? Itu karena keduanya telah meninggal, di waktu yang sama saat kelahiran Naruto. Jadi tugas menjadi 'orang tua' telah dilakukan Kyuubi yang umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dengan telaten dan tanpa merasa keberatan. Ayah mereka dulunya adalah seorang Hokage dan ibu mereka juga bangsawan kaya, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir soal biaya hidup.

Naruto sudah mengganti Hakama-nya dengan yukata warna biru keunguan pudar. Kini tubuhnya terbaring letih di atas futon di bawah selimut tebalnya. Malam sungguh dingin, tapi tak sanggup medinginkan kepala Naruto. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, sore ini tepatnya. Mulai dari di suruh potong rambut, di 'tembak' Sasuke, rencana perang, debat singkat, perjodohan gila, sampai ceramah kakaknya yang engh,, membuatnya ingin muntah. Well, isi ceramah yang paling masuk dalam otaknya adalah,_'... Biarkan saja kalau dia ingin menciummu, satu-dua kali bukan masalahkan? Kemungkinan dia akan mencoba keseriusanmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melindungi bagian-bagian yang bisa membuat identitasmu terbongkar.'_ 'Damn!'rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dia bahkan belum pernah berciuman, apa dia bisa merelakan bibirnya pada si Kazekage yang masih absurd baginya. Naruto laki-laki, ingat? Dan si Kazekage juga laki-laki. Kenapa dia selalu terlibat 'sesuatu' dengan laki-laki?!

"Arrggh! Memangnya aku peduli?!" geram Naruto sebelum akhirnya menutup mata-tidur. Oh, dan jangan lupa kalau kau harus membunuh lagi, Naruto.

*OMG! My Boy is a Bishounen*

Naruto mengenakan Furisode, kimono paling formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah. Bahannya berwarna putih tulang dengan motif sulur yang mencolok di seluruh bagian kain. Bagian lengannya sangat lebar dan menjuntai ke bawah. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan bagian poninya di jepit ke belakang. Membiarkan helaian pirang membingkai wajahnya. Wajahnya dipolesi dengan sedikit tepukan bedak dan bibirnya tak perlu diberi gincu karena sudah cukup merah. Dia juga mengenakan geta bertatakan pendek, atau dia akan lebih tinggi dari calon suaminya. Cantik. Naruto mungkin punya bakat menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi segera disingkirkannya pikiran itu, karena dia masih suka menjadi laki-laki.

Hari ini memang rombongan dari Konoha datang ke Suna untuk melamar sang Kazekage. Motif perdamaian menjadikan alasan utama si Kazekage menerima lamaran itu. Sebut saja Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah ini tengah duduk tenang. Menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Gaara adalah Kazekage yang masih sangat muda, mungkin umurnya sama dengan Naruto, sekitar 17 tahun. Naruto masih ingat pesan Kakashi agar dirinya tidak menunjukkan sikap berantakannya. Karena itu, dari tadi dia cuma berani memandang meja didepannya, daripada memandang Gaara yang bisa membuat tawanya meledak. Emm,, tuan panda ini punya selera make up yang aneh. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto dari tadi. 'Gaara memang tampan, tapi kenapa harus tanpa alis? Apa-apaan pula tato AI dijidatnya itu? Mau menunjukkan kalau dia romantis eh? Dan kenapa dia pakai eye shadow begitu tebal? Ugh, perutku geli.' Pikir Naruto panik sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan, Gaara?" dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Ayo."ajaknya dengan santai.

"Baik."jawab Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat tentunya. Dia harus selalu ingat untuk yang satu ini. Merekapun pergi dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kediaman Sabaku. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau ini adalah kencan. Bagus, sekarang apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Gaara terlampau pendiam sehingga dia tidak bisa memulai percakapan. Sedangkan Naruto punya banyak topik, tapi dia takut salah mengeluarkan suara. Sunyi.

"Kau lumayan tinggi."ujar Gaara tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Eh! Oh,, iya, karena aku memakai geta. Umm,,"

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Untuk perdamaian desa kita, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang perselisihan ini, tapi aku ingin segera mengakhirinya."bohong Naruto.

"Jadi kau sendiri yang mengajukan diri?"

"Hu'um,, begitulah. Aku jadi kasihan pada gadismu Gaara-kun, karena demi desa kita harus menikah." Unggkap Naruto pura-pura sedih.

"Apa kau pernah lihat aku bersama seorang gadis?"

"Tidak, tapi Gaara-kun pasti punya. Gaara-kun kan tampan."

"Kalau kekasih memang punya. Dia orang Konoha."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku kenal, aku berteman baik dengan banyak gadis di Konoha." Seloroh Naruto. Dia pikir, dia bisa menebus dosa telah membunuh Gaara nanti, dengan meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Tidak, kau pasti tidak kenal."tolak Gaara secara halus.

"Kenal. Pasti kenal… ayo sebutkan namanya."Naruto mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Kau tidak akan kenal, Naruto. Aku gay, pacarku laki-laki."

Haep. Naruto menelan lagi kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Mimpi apa dia semalam, dalam kurung waktu satu minggu dia berhasil menjumpai 2 gay. Kenapa pula para gay itu selalu tampan? Apa stok gadis cantik sudah habis didunia ini?

"Tapi tak masalah menikah denganmu Naruto, dia juga pasti mengerti kalau ini demi perdamaian desa."

"…"

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ahahaha,, tentu, aku hanya kaget."

"Hem,, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali. Untuk apa keberatan?" 'kau gay atau bukan, pada akhirnya juga akan kubunuh.' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, dalam satu gerakan cepat, Naruto telah didorong mundur oleh seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri diantara Naruto dan Gaara, sembari mengacungkan pedang pada pemuda merah bata yang telah masuk dalam daftar rivalnya. Sebut saja pemuda heroic ini Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dari milikku."desis Sasuke.

"Huh?" tanggap Gaara keheranan.

"Ehh,, psst,, Sasuke… pssstt,, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Jangan ganggu acaraku. Pergilah.. cepat,."geram Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke bergeming. Tadi, dia begitu kaget melihat Naruto versi perempuan berjalan melenggang bersama seorang pria di Suna. Dia pikir dia sudah gila karena sudah menghalusinasikan Naruto seperti itu. Dan ternyata dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, apalagi model pembicaraan seperti itu yang dia dengar. Sasuke memang menguntit Naruto tadi.

"Jadi begitu,, kau menolakku tapi kau tidak mempermasalahkannya?! Dan apa-apaan suaramu itu, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar.

Waduh… kalau sang Kazekage tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan ya? Menyerang Konoha secara besar-besaran, atau justru memaafkan kejadian ini dan berdamai baik-baik dengan Konoha? Jawabannya hanya Gaara dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Yang penting Sasuke akan terus mengejar Naruto sampai titik darah penghabisannya(?)

{OMG! My Boy is a Bishounen}

2 tahun kemudian

"Tidak. Minggu depan kita menikah."ketus pemuda berambut raven sambil terus membaca gulungan yang dibawanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu mendadak, teme! Lagipula kita berdua ini laki-laki. Apa kata orang nanti?"tolak pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sembari melangkah kearah si raven. Disentuhnya pundak si raven dari belakang lalu memeluk punggungnya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau boleh mengenakan kimono wanita jika itu masalahnya. Selesai."sahut si raven acuh.

"Apa?! Itu bukan solusi, teme! Itu penghinaan. Lagipula aku sudah memangkas pendek rambutku."

"Aku minta maaf soal itu, kau sangat menyukai rambutmu'kan,."

"Tak apa. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah. Apa bedanya kalau kita tidak menikah, teme? Tak ada yang akan berubah."jawab Naruto miris.

"Hei, jangan lepaskan pegangan tanganmu. Maaf."

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Tumben kau minta maaf."

"Maaf, karena aku tetap ingin kita menikah. Peduduk desa ini tak tahu siapa kita. Jadi bukan masalah, dobe."

"Ahhh… kau selalu semaumu sendiri, Sasuke. Akan kulakukan apa saja supaya kita tidak menikah."

Sraakk,, Naruto membuka korden jendela rumah mereka dengan kasar. Uwo,, kelihatannya dia benar-benar kesal dengan kemauan sang kekasih.

"Ada satu cara sebenarnya. Cukup mudah, kalau kau mau melakukannya." Tawar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" si pirang berbinar.

"Cium aku."jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto-si pirang- mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Dia sangat tidak bisa jika disuruh memulai duluan, dia hanya bisa menerima. Dia uke sih, jadi malu kalau disuruh mencium. Jangan lupa kalau Naruto ini suka jaim, malu-malu macan(?) gitu.

"Teme~~ jangan begitu."rengek Naruto.

"Terserah, kalau kau tidak mau."Sasuke pura-pura tak peduli. Sibuk dengan gulungan yang dipegangnya, mengacuhkan Naruto. Dia tahu, Naruto pasti menyerah padanya.

"Tapi'kan sama saja, teme. Tak ada bedanya kalau kau yang menciumku. Ayolah, jangan mempersulit keadaan."

"Tidak, aku maunya kau yang cium, dobe."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke~~~"

"Hn"

"ya?"

"…"

"Teme,"

"Hn"

"…"

"…"

"OK. Aku menyerah. Sini."ujar Naruto gemas sembari memegang dagu sasuke dan memutarnya ke belakang, tempat Naruto berada. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan kasar, dobe."

"Diam."

CUP bluussshh

"S-su-sudah!" kata Naruto.

"Mmm.,, masih kurang."

Dan kelihatannya kegiatan ini tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Lihat saja, Sasuke sudah memegang tengkuk dan dagu Naruto, memiringkan wajahnya, lalu menciumnya lembut. Tak bertahan lama karena Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya, menjilatnya gemas, lalu menggigit-gigit lembut bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto mengerang geli. Kakinya melumer dan tak akan kuat berdiri jika dia tak di topang Sasuke. Perutnya melilit senang, dan sesuatu didadanya meletup-letup semakin kencang-debaran jantungnya. Membuatnya kewalahan. _'Astaga, butuh waktu berapa lama supaya aku bisa terbiasa dengan Sasuke?' _batinnya tak serius. Hem, bagaimanapun juga Naruto suka 'rasa' semua perlakuan Sasuke segera berakhir karena Naruto mendorong jidat Sasuke menjauh.

"Kenapa?" protes Sasuke sebal. Naruto terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

"Hahh-,, hahh,, aku-hahh,, aku pasti mati, Teme!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kali kedua Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menciumnya. #Nah yang pertama?

Ah, mau tahu saja.

**^END^**

**Bagaimana minna? GAJE'kah?**

**Readers : udah tau nanya!**

**Ahahahaha,, terima kasih sudah baca fic Ache. Umm, sebenarnya Ache juga bingung ini masuk semi canon atau malah canon. Atau malah nggak masuk keduanya?**

**Watados lah. Yang penting dah usai.**

**Kisah yang menggantung di atas silahkan dikembangkan sesuai imagenasi masing-masing.*memang ada bagian yang menggantung?***

**Punya imagenasi'kan? Imagenasi, itu loh, pelangi mini yang ada diatas kepala kita.(?)**

**Minna~~,, jangan lupa sumbangin review-nya ke kotak review ya? ya?**

**The last, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**


End file.
